You're My Mine
by hyukjae86
Summary: DOnghae akhirnya menemukan Eunhyuk, seseorang yang sudah dinantikannya selama ratusan tahun. Haehyuk
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Mine **

**Chapter 1 **

**•**

**Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Pairing : Always HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

**Rate : T (Hyukkienya masih kecil Hehe)**

**Warning : YAOI, Boys love Boys, EYD berantakan or typo**

•

Namja itu duduk dengan angkuhnya, tatapannya seolah-olah akan mematikan siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Tak ada yang berani mendekati dia, hanya dengan menatap kedua bola mata itu bulu kuduk kalian akan berdiri. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan cantik dan sexy menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan dengan tatapan menggoda.

Tatapan namja itu teralih ke pelayan sexy di depannya. Ditatapnya pelayan itu dari atas hingga kebawah dan sebuah seringaipun muncul dari bibirnya.

"Kau" Ucapnya dingin.

"Aku" Tunjuk pelayan itu pada dirinya sendiri yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari namja itu.

Pelayan sexy itu perlahan duduk diatas pangkuan namja itu, mengangkat rok mini nya agar namja itu dapat melihat bagian private miliknya.

"Suatu kehormatan melayanimu Tuan..." Bisik yeoja itu dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

"Lee, Aiden Lee"

•

"AKH... YEOBO" Teriak yeoja yang sedang menahan sakit diatas ranjangnya.

Sang suami yang dipanggilnya segera datang, sangat jelas terlihat raut khawatir diwajahnya.

"Sabar chagi,, Dokter sedang mempersiapkan semuanya" Digenggamnya tangan sang istri, memberikan kekuatan untuk istri tercinta.

Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan, sedangkan sang istri harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya bagi sang bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Digengganmnya dengan erat tangan sang suami.

"Kau pasti kuat yeobo,, " Diusapnya peluh yang terus keluar di dahi sang istri.

Sang Dokter yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang. Seorang perawat menghampiri sang suamin agar menunggu diluar.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar ne, kau pasti kuat" Ucap sang suami.

"Kangin-ah.." Panggil sang istri.

"Tolong selamatkan anakku, apapun yang terjadi" Ucap nya pelan.

•

Yeoja sexy itu memeluk dengan erat namja yang ada didepannya, posisinya sekarang masih dipangkuan namja itu namun kakinya melingkar dipinggang namja tersebut yang bernama Aiden Lee hingga namja itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bagian private nya.

Yeoja itu menarik tangan namja tersebut, dan diletakkannya diatas gundukan besar dadanya.

"Akh.. terus tuan" Ucapnya mendesah ketika remasan-remasan didadanya semakin intens.

Ia goyangkan pinggulnya diatas pangkuan namja itu. Terus mencoba menggoda sang namja.

"Please Tuan..masuki aku" Ucapnya pelan, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya.

Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Yeoja itu mencoba membuka celana jeans yang dipakai namja tersebut, namun ia langsung terhentak kaget saat namja itu tiba-tiba berdiri.

Namja itu menggendong sang yeoja ke belakang bar, tempat dimana tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada yeoja dalam gendongannya ini.

Brukk..

Namja itu mengurung tubuh sang yeoja di tembok.

"Akh Tuan Lee.. Pelan-pelan" Ucap sang yeoja dengan gaya menggoda.

Sebuah seringan keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangan sang namja terangkat naik menyibak rambut sang yeoja yang menutupi leher putih tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati" Ucapnya sambil mendekati leher jenjang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata sang yeoja melotot sempurna saat melihat sepasang mata yang tadinya hitam pekat sekarang berganti dengan merah kekuningan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, muncul sepasang taring dari deretan gigi namja itu.

Sebuah seringai menakutkan membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tuan.."

Sang namja semakin mendekati mulutnya ke leher jenjang yeoja tersebut.

Satu senti lagi sepasang taring tersebut akan menembus kulit itu, namun tiba-tiba pergerakan namja tersebut berhenti.

Kedua matanya menatap kosong kedepan, tubunya seolah membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

Nafasnya seperti tersendat sesuatu. Namja itu memegang dadanya.

"Apa ini?" Ucapnya pelan.

•

"HUWEEEE"

Kangin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara tangisan di balik pintu yang ada didepannya.

Sejak tadi ia menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruangan yang dimana sang istri tercinta sedang berjuang melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

Kangin semakin tidak sabar menunggu pintu itu terbuka, jika saja ini bukan rumah sakit mungkin pintu itu sudah di dobraknya sejak tadi.

Tak lama sang Dokter keluar, Kangin segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dok? Apakah istri dan anakku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kangin.

Sang Dokter tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Kangin.

"Keduanya sama-sama selamat, Selamat Tuan Kim anda sekarang telah menjadi seorang ayah" Ucap Sang Dokter sambil menepuk bahu Kangin.

Kangin langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Dokter, terima kasih banyak" Kangin berkali-kali membungkuk kepada sang Dokter sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau boleh melihat putra dan istrimu" Ucap sang Dokter sebelum meninggalkan Kangin disana.

"Anakku laki-laki?" Tanya Kangin.

""Ne, dia sangat manis. Saya permisi dulu"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Dokter" Ucap Kangin sebelum sang Dokter benar-benar pergi.

•

Bruk..

Aiden langsung terjatuh saat yeoja yang ada didepannya mendorongnya dengan kuat hingga dirnya tersungkur ditanah.

Ia diam saja ditempatnya, tatapan matanya masih kosong. Sedangkan yeoja itu langsung kabur dari tempat tersebut.

Akhirnya Aiden bangkit dan berdiri.

"Apa ini?" Bisiknya.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Ucapnya lagi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia seperti merasa kehilangan sesuatu tapi apa itu. Aiden tidak tahu, pikirannya seolah buntu. Ia merasi harus mengejar sesuatu yang ia pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Akhirnya kaki nya mulai melangkah, mengikuti insting vampire yang dimilikinya.

Ya, aiden atau Lee Donghae adalah seorang vampire yang mungkin orang pikir hanya ada di kisah dongeng jaman dulu atau kisah anak-anak. Namun Aiden nyata. Dan ia bukan satu-satunya vampire yang ada didunia ini. Masih banyak vampire lain dibelahan bumi ini yang memenag mereka menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dari manusia.

Kaki Donghae terus melangkah, hingga langkah itu semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga ia pun berlari dengan kencang mengejar apa yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Donghae hanya mengikuti hati dan instingnya.

•

"Dia manis sekali" sebuat cubitan kecil mendarat dipipi bayi yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Ne, dia manis sekali" Ucap Kangin yang baru saja menjadi seorang ayah.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu yeobo" ucap Leeteuk, sang ibu dari bayi tersebut.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu"

Kedua sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan menamakan nya Hyukjae" Ucap Lee teuk.

"Hyukjae, nama yang bagus"

"Saat ia besar nanti, ia akan menjadi anak yang manis. Jangan pernah tinggalkan eomma ne" Leeteuk membawa sang bayi kepelukannya.

Kangin mengelus surai lembut sang istri.

"Dia sudah tidur"

Leeteuk menyerahkan sang bayi ke pelukan sang suami dan Kangin pun membawa bayi itu keruangan khusus bayi di rumah sakit ini.

"Tunggu" Panggil Leeteuk.

"Ada apa yeobo?" Tanya Kangin.

Kangin menghampiri Leeteuk yang sedang mengambil seseuatu dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Aku ingin dia memakai ini" Ucap Leeteuk sambil memasangkan sebuah gelang kecil di pergelangan tangan bayi mereka.

"Apa ini? Hyuk?" Kangin membaca huruk yang ada digelang tersebut yang bertuliskan HYUK.

"Kata penjualnya ini adalah sebuah jimat dan harus menuliskan nama pemilik jimat itu, makanya aku menuliskan nama Hyuk di gelang ini"

"Semoga jimat ini berguna dan dapat melindungi anak kita Yeobo" Ucap Kangin yang diamini oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengecup sang bayi sebelum Kangin membawanya ke ruangan khusus untuk bayi.

•

Cklek..

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Kangin masuk dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan bayi-bayi yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Dengan hati-hati kangin meletakkan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya ke keranjang bayi yang bertuliskan namanya dan nama sang istri.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ne,, appa tinggal sebentar nanti saat kau bangun appa akan kemari" Kangin mengecup bayi yang masih terlelap itu. Sang bayi menggeliat saat kangin mengecupnya.

Kangin langsung tersenyum saat sang bayi mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Kangin teralih kedepan, senyumnya langsung memudar saat melihat tatapan dari seseorang yang berdiri didepan ruangan kaca ini. Seseorang itu menatapnya dengan intens sambil memegang dadanya.

Kangin mengikuti arah tatapan namja itu yang ternyata sedang menatap box milik anaknya.

Namja yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya meskipun Kangin terus menatapnya.

Akhirnya Kangin pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dia hendak menyakan namja itu kenapa ia memandang box anaknya seperti itu.

Saat Kangin sudah berada diluar, ternyata sang namja sudah tidak ada disana. Kangin melihat kesekeliling tempat itu namun hasinya nihil, namja itu sudah menghilang.

Akhirnya Kangin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar sang istri, dan ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

•

Cklek...

Namja itu perlahan mendekati sebuah box yang berada dipojok ruangan ini. Ia melangkah dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Ia semakin meremas dadanya saat dirinya hampir berada didepan box itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku saat kedua onix matanya berhasil menatap sosok kecil yang sedang terlelap didalam box tersebut. Tubuhnya langsung terdiam dan tatapannya seolah membeku ke sosok kecil itu.

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman muncul dari bibir tipis itu.

"Akhirnya... Aku menemukanmu" Ucapnya pelan.

Seseorang yang selama ini dinanti-nantinya akhirnya datang, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa ratus tahun ia menantikan sosok ini. Dan akhirnya hari ini datang, hari dimana ia bertemu dengan mate nya.

Donghae dengan hati-hati mengangkat sosok kecil itu. Donghae tersenyum bahagia saat sosok kecil itu berada dalam pelukannya. Rasanya Donghae ingin memeluknya lebih erat lagi jika saja ia tidak lupa jika sosok kecil ini adalah manusia dan terlebih ia masih bayi yang baru lahir.

Puk..

Donghae mengambil sesuatu yang baru saja jatuh, sebuah gelang kecil.

"Hyuk" Ucap Donghae saat membaca tulisan yang ada digelang tersebut.

Lalu tatapan Donghae kembali ke sosok kecil yang dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan menamakanmu Eun-Hyuk, yang berarti perak karena hanya pisau perak yang dapat membunuhku. Karena kau adalah hidup dan mati ku my mate"

Chupp..

Donghae mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"You're my MINE, Hyukkie".

**TBC**

Haii...

Aku kembali lagi dengan ff baru lagi hehe... ini fantasy lagi, sebenernya niatnya ini one shoot tapi ternyata gak bisa jadi mungkin Cuma bakal 3 atau 4 shoot aja.

Thankz for read...

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ne


	2. Chapter 2

**You're My Mine **

**Chapter 2**

**•**

**Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)**

**Pairing : Always HaeHyuk**

**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

**Rate : T (Hyukkienya masih kecil Hehe)**

**Warning : YAOI, Boys love Boys, EYD berantakan or typo**

•

"HYUKKIEEEEEE"

Leeteuk langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

Kangin yang tidur disofa dalam ruangan ini pun ikut terbangun. Ia langsung menghampiri sang istri yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Yeobo, ada apa?" Tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Kangin-ah,,"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat anakku" Ucap Leeteuk.

"Dia sedang tidur yeobo" Ucap Kangin mencoba menenangkan sang istri.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, barusaja aku bermimpi seseorang mengambilnya dari pelukanku Kangin-ah" Leeteuk mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Ia merasa ketakutan.

"Itu hanya mimpi yeobo, anak kita sedang tidur ditempatnya, sekarang kita juga istirahat ne" Ucap Kangin dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku ingin melihatnya Kangin-ah" Ucap Leeteuk memohon.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengambilnya, maka aku saja yang kesana" Leeteuk mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba melepas selang infus dari tangannya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kangin segera menghentikan aksi sang istri.

"Baik, aku akan mengambil Hyukkie, Kau tunggu disini ne"

Leeteuk langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan Kangin pun segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

•

"Huweee"

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi diantara gelapnya malam. Sang bayi yang berada dalam gendongan namja yang bernama Donghae itu terus menangis.

"Ssstt... Diam ne" Bisiknya pelan pada sang bayi.

"Hyukkie jangan nangis ne" Ucap Donghae lagi.

Namun tangisan bayi itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Huweeee"

Tiba-tiba langkah Donghae terhenti didepan warung pinggir jalan. Bukan makanan sang penjual yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, namun seorang ahjumma yang tengah menggendong sesosok kecil yang sama seperti dalam pelukannya yang membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

Donghae mendekati sang ahjumma yang sepertinya tak sadar jika Donghae sedang memperhatikannya.

Donghae terus memperhatikan bayi yang ada dalam gendongan ahjumma itu, dimulut sang bayi terdapat botol yang berisi cairan putih yang Donghae tidak tahu apa itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya ahjumma tersebut melihat kearah Donghae.

"Mau pesan apa anak muda?" Sapa Ahjumma itu dengan ramah.

Donghae diam saja dan masih memperhatikan bayi itu.

Ahjumma itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Wahh,, manis sekali" Ucapnya saat melihat bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Donghae.

Donghae segera menjauhi sang bayi saat ahjumma itu hendak menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya ahjumma itu yang melihat bayi itu terus menangis.

"Pasti dia haus" Ucap ahjumma itu lagi.

"Haus?" Ucap Donghae.

Ahjumma tersebut berjalan kebelakang menaruh bayi yang sudah tertidur dan kembali lagi dengan botol berisi cairan putih yang sama seperti yang diberikannya kepada bayinya.

"ini" Ahjumma itu menyodorkan botol tersebut ke Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Berikan ini padanya, sepertinya dia kehausan" Ucap Ahjumma tersebut sambil menatap bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Donghae.

Donghae akhirnya menerima botol itu dan didekati nya botol tersebut ke mulut sang bayi.

Tangisan sang bayi langsung berhenti ketika cairan putih itu mamsuk kedalamnya. Donghae langsung tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang berhenti menangis.

"Duduklah" Sang ahjumma tersebut memberikan kursi kepada Donghae.

Donghae langsung duduk dan menyamankan posisi Eunhyuk yang ada dipelukannya.

"Apa dianakmu?" Donghae langsung menoleh saat Ahujmma itu bertanya padanya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mana mengkin ia menjawab kalo Eunhyuk adalah kekasihnya.

Donghae akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Eunhyuk" Jawab Donghae.

"Nama yang manis, sama seperti wajahnya" Ucap Ahjumma itu lagi.

"sepertinya kau baru saja menjadi seorang ayah"

"Ne"

"Kau harus banyak belajar, bayi yang baru lahir seperti ini harus hati-hati merawatnya. Banyaklah baca buku tentang merawat bayi untuk pemula" Saran Ahjumma tersebut.

"Ne" Donghae menyerahkan botol yang sudah habis isinya tersebut kepada ahujmma.

"Pakaikan lah ini, angin malam seperti ini sangat tidak bagus untuk bayi" Ahjumma tersebut memberikan sebuah selimut kepada Donghae.

"Terima kasih"

Donghaepun melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kau tidur?" Ucap Donghae ke Eunhyuk yang sudah terlelap.

Chup

Donghae mencium bibir mungil itu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya jika dicium.

"Sepertinya aku harus banyak belajar untuk merawatmu Hyukkie"

Donghae terus melangkah di gelapnya malam sambil memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

•

Leeteuk menunggu dengan resah diruang rawatnya. Sejak tadi Kangin tak kunjung datang membawa anaknya. Perasaan takutpun semakin terasa didadanya.

Akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menyusul sang suami di ruangan bayi rumah sakit ini.

"AKHH" Pekik Leeteuk saat jarum infus yang ada ditangannya dilepas oleh nya.

Darah segar langsung mengalir dari bekas jarum infus tersebut. Leeteuk tak memperdulikannya, ia mengusap darah tersebut denagn tissue lalu ia segera melangkah keluar .

Leeteuk terus melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ini tengah malam hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat dan itupun mereka sedang tertidur di bangku – bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Kangin-ah" Panggil Leeteuk saat melihat Kangin sedang duduk di bangku panjang rumah sakit depan ruangan bayinya.

Kangin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya dan hanya diam saja meski Leeteuk terus memanggilnya.

"Kangin-ah" Panggil Leeteuk sekali yang kini sudah berada di depannya Kangin.

"Mianhae" Ucap Kangin pelan masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Mwo?"

"Mianhae" Ucap Kangin sekali lagi sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk.

Terlihat jelas jejak air mata di kedua pipi Kangin.

Leeteuk seketika membatu ditempatnya. Perasaan takut itu semakin terasa didadanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin kembali menundukan kepalanya karena tak kuat melihat sang istri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk langsung mengangkat kepala kangin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Anak kita,, anak kita tidak ada" Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi Kangin.

Bruk..

"YEOBO" Teriak Kangin saat Leeteuk ambruk di depannya.

"Tidak..tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hyukkie tidak ada" Leeteuk segera bangun dan hendak masuk ke ruang bayi namun segera di cegah oleh Kangin.

Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk yang hendak membuka pintu ruang bayi itu. Kangin membawa Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, aku ingin melihat anakku" Leeteuk terus meronta dalam pelukan Kangin.

"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku Kangin-ah"

•

Matahari pelahan mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya, mulai memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat ke muka bumi.

Donghae segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat merasakan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Bibirnya langsung melengkung sempurna saat mata kecil itu berkedip beberapa kali. Donghae dapat mendengar bagaimana kedua kelopak itu bergerak bahkan setiap helai rambut Eunhyuk yang tertiup angin Donghae dapat mendengarnya.

"Selamat pagi Hyukkie"

Donghae mencium kedua pipi cubby itu sebelum ia bangkit dan berdiri dari kursi panjang tempatnya tidur semalam.

"kita mulai semuanya mulai hari ini"

Donghae pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

•

Cklek..

Donghae masuk ke rumah barunya bersama Eunhyuk yang ada dipelukannya.

"Ini rumah baru kita Hyukkie" Ucap Donghae ke Eunhyuk.

Donghae akan memulai hidup barunya bersama Eunhyuk. Membesarkan Eunhyuk layaknya manusia dan mulai belajar hidup seperti manusia normal. Ini semua demi kebaikan Eunhyuk, sampai Eunhyuk bisa menjadi mate nya yang sebenarnya.

Donghae memulainya dengan membeli sebuah apartemen didaerah Incheon. Masalah uang bukanlah hal susah untuk Donghae, dirinya yang sebagai vampire sangat mudah untuknya mendapatkan uang.

Donghae membeli sebuah apartemen mewah yang sudah lengkap dengan segala isinya sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot membeli berbagai macam peralatan rumah.

Donghae berjalan ke dapur, ia menaruh botol pemberian ahjumma semalam yang sudah habis isinya ke atas meja dapur.

"Sepertinya kita harus membeli banyak perlengkapan untukmu hmm.. "Ucap Donghae sambil menggesekan hidungnya di wajah mungil Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum saat Donghae melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau terseyum" Kata Donghae antusias.

Donghae lakukan hal itu kembali dan Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum.

"Cepat besar ne.."

TBC

Mianhae pendek banget...

Pasti pada kesel hehe...

Gomawo buat yang udah baca, comment and review ff ini.


End file.
